


Who Says I Can't?

by Chocolatequeen



Series: Doomsday ficlets and drabbles: hopeful [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Cannon, Doomsday Month, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Tyler stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor told her she couldn't see him again, but Rose has never let other people tell her what she can and can't do.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://chocolatequeennk.tumblr.com/post/146949036725/badwolfrun-am-i-ever-going-to-see-you-again">this gifset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says I Can't?

_“You can’t.”_

Those words haunted Rose on their return to London, but somewhere in between Dover and home, they got under her skin–just like it always had when people had told her she couldn’t do something. New energy returned to her as her obstinate nature set in. 

“There you are.” 

Rose turned away from the view of the Downs and looked at Mickey “What?” 

Her best friend grinned at her. “I knew you wouldn’t let the Doctor tell you that you couldn’t do something.” He snorted. “I’d have thought he knew you better than that, after two years of living together.”

It was closer to three, but Rose wasn’t going to point that out, not where her mum could hear. “He thinks it’s impossible,” she said instead, explaining the Doctor’s apparent misjudgement of her character.

Mickey shook his head. “The only thing that’s impossible is keeping you someplace you don’t want to be.”

“We’ve still got all the information on the hoppers.” Pete met her gaze in the rear-view mirror. “You’ll have to work with scientists and do studies to make sure you won’t destroy the multi-verse in the process, but if you want to go back, we’ll make it happen.”

“Well I reckon you’re all mad,” her mum said. “But even I know better than to tell you that you can’t do something, sweetheart.”

Only hours before, the last of Rose’s hope had disappeared with the Doctor’s bleak pronouncement. But now those same words filled her with determination and set her gaze on the future, rather than what she’d lost. 

She would see him again. Someday.


End file.
